desolateworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Marred One
Many thousands of Defilers were wrought in the forges of the ruinous powers, none as powerful as ‘the Marred One’, Vulnificus, created from the offal extracted from Nurgle himself and sent to the Plague Forges deep within the Garden of the Bile King. The ‘Puce Forgerists’ toiled for hundreds of years tapering and hammering out the toughest of metals to eventually complete the chassis for the offal (Which by now had grown into a bloated, bulging, writhing monster, belching out fumes left and right. Every now and then a small group of Nurglings would crawl from orifices or tear their way out, wandering off to search for Father Nurgle and sit atop or writhe in his pustulent glamour.) When the chassis was complete it was an awe-inspiring creation. Nurgle looked down upon it and smiled wider than he had ever previously smiled. Six huge tarnished legs rested on the ground, oozing with slime and filth. Cloven hooves decorated the feet of the chassis in honour of the Unclean One. The stench of the chassis alone was enough to drive mortal men insane with fever. At either side of the chassis were two titanic plague swords balanced on the stone walls surrounding it that the Forgerists had affectionately dubbed ‘the Contagion Blades’. When the chassis was completed the pieces of flesh estranged from Grandfather Nurgle were proudly placed atop the accursed engine of Chaos. Using the sheer unholy magical properties of Nurgle’s gut and very strong, potent possession magic the Engine clanged, spluttered and roared into motion. Black and Green smoke spewed from the rusted exhausts that protruded from the rear of the Grand Defiler. The magic bestowed on the Defiler began to mutate the innards of Nurgle, a smiling face began to brew with a single eye and horn, huge muscular arms formed that immediately lunged for ‘the Contagion Blades’ swinging and stabbing the air with a beam etched eternally onto his face, his distended, corpulent stomach seemingly throbbing with unknown horrors. Within seconds his abdomen had exploded in a shower of blood, pus, corrosive acids and hundreds of Nurglings. It was clear from this point that this Defiler would be the benchmark to be set for all of Nurgle’s Daemonic Plague Hulks. From the Battle of Kuru Palace on Proteus Vulgaris: ++Mission: Infiltrate and Destroy++ ++Mission Update++ ++Encountered Enemy Palace++ ++24th Regiment of Ultramarines: Captain Erebas Portina++ ++ Day 39 in the assault on the plague infested world now known as Proteus Vulgaris. Having managed to fend off the ever increasing threat of Plague Zombies upon touchdown of this planet we have finally reached the sanctum that they call home. It is a massive, run down palace they call Kuru Palace. We have and are currently engaged in a fire fight with these unholy, rotted daemon marines. I have never before seen pestilence on this scale, having said that, I have never been to a plague world before. Countless men have been lost to the thunderous cannons of the Daemon Engines and bolters of the Plague Marines but countless more have succumbed to the fevers of the Plague Viruses that have infected the majority of the company. We shall continue on through this test and Purge the Unclean, For the Emperor!++ ++Mission: Infiltrate and Destroy++ ++Mission Aborted++ ++24th Regiment of Ultramarines: Captain Erebas Portina++ ++ We must retreat from this most accursed of rocks. The most horrific of beings has decimated our forces. Only a precious few battle brothers remain. It stood taller than any dreadnought in our company by at least double and yet half of the Machine appeared completely organic. Its grotesque belly burst forth a highly caustic liquid that incinerated three whole squads of brothers in one fell swoop. Hundreds of smaller creatures poured from its now bleeding, split abdomen that seemed to be rapidly healing, biting, scratching and cackling maniacally as they sunk their venomous fangs and claws straight through our brothers power armour. Any warriors that survived the onslaught from the explosion were sliced asunder by the rusted blades that the amalgamate machine/flesh entity carried. We have heard the enemy refer to this monster as ‘Vulnificus’ and ‘the DreadBlade’. Truly a hideous creation that attests to our despicable enemy’s aptitude for killing. ++ Back to Nurgle